A Young Dead Bird
by doomed tea party
Summary: Novelisasi The Path, sebuah "game" dari Tale of Tales. /Si kecil Robin ingin hidup selamanya, mengunjungi taman bermain di hutan. Namun...


**.**

**The Path Retelling:**_ Apa yang Terjadi pada Robin si Hebat_

Semua karakter, lokasi, dan elemen cerita milik _Tale of Tales_,

berdasarkan interpretasi game _The Path_ dari berbagai sumber.

dalam Bahasa Indonesia

* * *

.

.

"Antarkan ini ke rumah nenekmu," ibuku bilang. "Hibur dia. Tanyakan kabarnya."

Ada keranjang kayu berisi botol wine di atas meja. Aku merebut gagangnya dengan suka cita. Asyik! Ke hutan... lagi! Aku peduli juga, sih, soal Nenek, tapi kalau aku bisa bermain-main di hutan selama perjalanan, pasti seru! Nenek tidak akan keberatan...

"Ibu!" kakakku yang paling tua, Scarlet, berseru. "Robin baru 9 tahun. Kenapa harus dia?"

Namun Ibu sudah keluar ruangan. Yeah! Lupakan saja, Bu! Jangan dengarkan Scarlet!

Aku memakai tudung jaketku yang berwarna merah. Jaket itu pemberian Nenek. Katanya, aku harus selalu memakainya setiap berkunjung. Scarlet selalu bilang kalau jaketku susah dicuci. Ah, masa bodoh, lah!

"Scarlet," kakakku yang bernama Rose berkata. Dia manis dan sopan sekali! Tapi juga cerewet. Mirip Scarlet. "Ibu pernah bilang kalau kita tidak bisa ke rumah Nenek bersama-sama. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Lagipula, Robin pasti baik-baik saja, kok." Rose kemudian menatapku.

"Robin, jadilah anak baik dan jangan keluar dari jalan, ya?

* * *

_**1] robin**_

_**.**_

* * *

Apa kubilang! Tempat ini indaaah sekali!

Jalanan menuju rumah Nenek itu hebat! Kanan-kirinya ditanami bunga-bunga yang cantik. Ginger (kakakku yang satunya lagi) pernah bilang bahwa bunga-bunga itu lebih bagus diinjak, tapi menurutku dia salah.

Sekarang sedang pagi; langit cerah, awan cerah; berjalan ke rumah Nenek tidak susah-susah amat. Tapi rumah Nenek agak jauh, sehingga kapanpun aku mulai berangkat, pasti sampai di sana sudah gelap. Tapi biasanya Nenek pengertian, sih. Ah, Nenek yang baik!

Aku yakin makhluk-makhluk hutan sama baiknya dengan Nenek.

.

.

Daripada langsung ke rumah Nenek, lebih baik aku main-main di hutan dulu.

Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Hutan ini temanku. Aku ingat pernah melihat taman bermain yang bagus di sekitar sini.

Aku memandangi jalanan panjang menuju rumah Nenek yang disirami sinar matahari. Dadaaah, jalan! Nanti aku balik lagi, aku janji!

Di sekelilingku sekarang adalah pepohonan hutan. Pohon-pohon itu tinggi dan besar, cabangnya berdaun lebat sehingga nyaris tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk. Hmm, Ginger pasti suka memanjat di sini. Aku tidak bisa memanjat, sih, tanganku terlalu pendek...

Aku berjalan memasuki hutan yang rimbun. Ujung-ujung hutan ini tidak kelihatan; tertutup kabut putih tebal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Aku memutar badan untuk melihat sekeliling. Biasanya aku tinggal berjalan ke arah mana pun dan, cepat atau lambat, bakal ada sesuatu untuk dilihat. Oh, baru ingat—taman bermain itu. Ya! Aku mau ke sana!

Aku mulai berjalan lagi. Kali ini agak lebih cepat, alias berlari. Udara yang berbau hutan berdesing di telingaku. _Wuuuush!_

Di kejauhan, tepatnya di kabut-kabut itu, aku akhirnya mulai melihat sesuatu. Tapi, hei! Itu bukan taman bermain. Hanya cahaya yang saaangat terang. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan—di sini ada orang lain tidak, ya? Siapa yang membuat cahaya itu? "Haloooo, penghuni hutan?" Aku mencoba memanggil. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Oh, atau di situ pohonnya lebih sedikit, jadi sinar matahari yang menyiraminya lebih banyak? Ya! Pasti karena itu. Bagaimana kalau di situ juga ada taman bermain yang kucari?

Aku berlari ke arah cahaya terang itu. Heeei, taman bermain, aku datang!

.

.

Duk!

Belum setengah menit aku berlari, aku menginjak sesuatu. Dan jatuh—perut duluan—ke lantai hutan. Duuh! Sakit...

Aku bangkit lagi, membersihkan tanah-tanah dari jaket merahku yang bagus. Hei, bukannya aku benci tanah. Tapi Scarlet pasti marah sekali kalau jaketku sampai kotor...

Di atas tanah, benda yang membuatku terjatuh itu ternyata sebuah benda putih panjang. Aku mengambilnya. Benda itu bentuknya seperti tabung, warnanya putih dan transparan dan ada garis-garis hitam di badannya seperti yang ada pada penggaris. Ujungnya tajam, tajaaam sekali. Hei! Ini jarum suntik! Kenapa bisa ada di sini, ya? Ini bagus buat koleksiku.

Aku memasukkan jarum suntik itu ke dalam saku jaketku. Hmm, setelah ini aku harus hati-hati. Jangan berlari lagi!

Ada barang apa lagi, ya, yang bisa kuambil?

Aku berjalan lagi, kali ini tidak mengejar cahaya putih tadi. Aku mulai memetiki bunga-bunga. Ini buat Nenek. Dia pasti senang kalau aku membawa seikat bunga cantik ke kamarnya!

Ngomong-ngomong Nenek, aku jadi teringat jalan lurus menuju rumah Nenek yang seharusnya kuambil. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ke depan, belakang, kanan, kiri. Aku yakin jalan itu masih ada di sekitar sini. Tapi, sekarang hanya terlihat hutan di mana-mana. Di mana jalan tadi? Seharusnya masih terlihat di sini. Seharusnya begitu.

Ah, Nenek bisa menunggu. Aku belum selesai mencari taman bermain itu, 'kan?

.

.

Pernahkah kubilang kalau aku suka hewan?

Aku suka boneka. Terutama boneka-boneka yang besar dan berbulu, yang bisa dipeluk dan dicubit-cubit. Aku paling suka serigala. Coba saja bayangkan bulu serigala yang empuk dan bisa ditiduri itu!

Waktu masih kecil, Ibu pernah mengajariku berkuda. Ibu duduk di belakangku dan kami duduk di atas punggung seekor kuda berbulu cokelat. Menunggang hewan itu menyenangkan! Aku suka cara kuda itu berjalan—membuatku terguncang-guncang di atasnya. Agak pusing, sih, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku berpikir, menunggangi serigala pasti jauh lebih keren!

Serigala itu tidak berbahaya. Mereka sama seperti anjing, kok. Dan manusia serigala itu sama saja seperti manusia. Tapi kata Scarlet, manusia serigala itu tidak ada—itu cuma dongeng yang dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil seperti aku.

Tapi aku tidak takut! Aku bakal bertemu dengan manusia serigala itu kalau perlu. Biar aku bisa pamer pada kakak-kakakku kalau aku punya teman manusia serigala!

Aku memungut beberapa bunga lagi. Bunga itu berwarna putih, tangkainya pendek-pendek dan aku bisa saja menginjaknya saat berlari kalau tidak hati-hati. Setelah itu, aku mengikatnya dengan tangkai rumput.

Jadi, deh! Satu buket bunga untuk Nenek dari Robin si Hebat—

_Kresek kresek._

Huh? Siapa itu?

Aku memasukkan buketku yang berharga ke dalam keranjang. Kemudian aku melihat sekitar, siapa tahu ada orang lain di sekitar sini. Aku bahkan berteriak. "Heeei, siapapun di sana! Kemarilah, aku tidak menggigit, kok!" tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Hmm, lebih baik kucari saja...

Aku berjalan lagi. Kali ini pelan-pelan; kaki kananku melangkah diikuti kaki kiri, kemudian kanan, kemudian kiri, kemudian kanan... Sampai aku sadar bahwa, tiba-tiba saja, hutan ini bertambah terang. Aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas. Heeei, ini bukan hutan lagi! Di atas kepalaku tidak ada lagi daun-daun pepohonan yang gelap dan tebal dan suram. Hebat sekali! Ini padang bunga!

"Heeeei! Siapapun di sana, main denganku, yuk!" aku berteriak lagi. Setelah itu, aku sibuk membuat buket bunga-bunga warna-warni untuk Nenek. Hmm, kalau buket bunga putih dan buket bunga yang ini dijadikan hiasan di kamar Nenek, bagus kali, ya? Nenek pasti senang!

Ngomong-ngomong, padang bunga itu bentuknya seperti lingkaran. Letaknya di tengah hutan, seperti kebun bunga yang salah tempat. Dan ada orang-orangan sawah di tengah-tengahnya. Oh, dan banyak bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh di sana. Beda sekali dengan bunga-bunga putih di hutan.

Ginger pernah bilang, dia pernah melihat padang bunga di tengah hutan. Tapi, hanya dari jauh. Katanya dia lebih suka mengerjakan tugas membosankan dari Ibu daripada melihat bunga.

_Kresek kresek._

Suara itu lagi! Apa ada orang lain di sekitar sini? (Atau serigala. Yang itu baru keren). "Halooo? Kamu mau main petak umpet, ya?"

_Kresek kresek_. Eh, itu dia!

Aku melihat sosok putih kecil di kejauhan. Dia pasti menyenggol semak-semak tadi. Sosok itu juga anak perempuan, sama sepertiku. Dia ikut melihatku, dan... hei! Kok kabur?

"Jangan takut! Hei! Namaku Robin! Kamu siapa?" Aku berlari mengikutinya. Dia benar-benar pelari handal! Aku sampai kecapekan dibuatnya. Kami kejar-kejaran di sekeliling hutan sampai kaki-kakiku sakit semua. Aku bahkan sampai harus meninggalkan padang bunga yang cantik itu.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil menangkapnya. Si anak perempuan sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil teruuus menatapku. Fiuuh, capeknya! Dia hebat sekali, tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali setelah berlari jauh.

Eh, tunggu... Rasanya kok aku pernah lihat dia, ya?

Mukanya, kulitnya, bajunya...

Hei, tentu saja! Aku memang pernah melihatnya. Ini, 'kan, Gadis Berbaju Putih!

Gadis Berbaju Putih ini temanku di hutan. Dia cantiiik sekali! Kulitnya lebih cokelat dari Ginger dan Carmen. Rambutnya hitam dan pendek, dan dikuncir dua, sama seperti aku. Gadis Berbaju Putih tinggal di hutan dan aku sering melihatnya setiap kali ke sini (seperti sekarang). Dan dia pasti hafal hutan ini seperti aku hafal rumahku sendiri, karena dia pernah menolongku saat aku tersesat di hutan. Gadis Berbaju Putih bisa menunjukkanku cara kembali ke jalan utama.

Sayang, dia tidak pernah bicara... Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran siapa nama aslinya.

"Kita ketemu lagi, ya?" aku bertanya. Gadis Berbaju Putih mengangguk-angguk. Tuh, 'kan, dia tidak bisa bicara. Hmm...

"Kamu tahu taman bermain, nggak?" aku bertanya lagi. Gadis Berbaju Putih malah menggesek-gesekkan sepatu botnya ke tanah. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti.

"Kamu mau ikut a—eh, eh, kok kabur?" Tahu-tahu, Gadis Berbaju Putih berlari meninggalkanku. Gerakannya cepat sekali! Aku sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. "Eeeh, tunggu!"

Kami bermain kejar-kejaran lagi. Gadis Berbaju Putih berlari di depanku dan aku mengikuti, berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi sepertinya Gadis Berbaju Putih sedang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, dan bukannya ingin main-main biasa; karena rute kami tidak berputar-putar seperti tadi. Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti dia. Siapa tahu dia ingin menunjukkanku taman bermain yang kucari-cari!

"Hooi! Tungguin, dong!" aku berteriak padanya.

.

.

Oh, ini bukan taman bermain...

Gadis Berbaju Putih membawaku ke tempat lain. Dari jauh, kelihatannya seperti bukit di tengah hutan. Hmm, kenapa aku baru tahu tempat itu sekarang, ya?

Tempat itu disirami cahaya. Tapi, tidak seterang cahaya di padang bunga tadi. Aku berjalan mendaki bukit itu. Aku tidak mau berlari lagi—aku tidak ingin menabrak batu nisan-batu nisan yang ada di sini.

Hei, itu berarti tempat ini pemakaman, bukan?

Ya, aku paham sekarang. Di sini banyak gundukan tanah dan batu nisan berjejeran. Di dalamnya pasti ada tubuh orang mati.

_Aneh..._

Kenapa orang-orang bisa mati, ya?

Kenapa harus ada pemakaman?

Ah, aku kadang suka memikirkannya. Mereka pasti lucu sekali, karena setelah mati, mereka dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Seperti kalau Ibu menanam bunga di kebun belakang.

Aku berlari ke arah salah satu gundukan tanah dan berlutut. Aku mau berdoa. Seperti yang selalu diajarkan Ibu.

_Tuhan, jadikanlah surga tempat yang seru. Amin._

.

.

Heh, pemakaman ini aneh sekali. Ada burung kecil mati di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang tidak ada daunnya; pohon yang letaknya ada di tengah-tengah makam.

_Robin_ kecil yang sudah mati. Bukan aku.

Dan saat aku melihat ke arah langit, warnanya merah. Mirip darah. Apa yang terjadi, ya, di sini?

Aku sedang bermain-main di dalam liang makam yang masih kosong saat hal itu terjadi. Ada suara kresek kresek yang membuatku terkejut. Mungkinkah itu Gadis Berbaju Putih? Tidak... Dia ada di sana, mengelilingi pemakaman ini sampai—aku yakin—kepalanya pusing. Apa ada orang lain lagi?

Aku menoleh ke belakangku, dan...

.

.

Hei! Ini persis seperti yang kuinginkan! _Manusia serigala!_

.

.

Manusia serigala itu menggeram dan membuat suara-suara aneh. Seperti suara gumaman manusia.

Tubuhnya ditumbuhi rambut-rambut hitam legam khas serigala. Cara berjalannya lucu. Dan perutnya gemuk. Hmm, pasti enak dipeluk!

Tapi dia sedang memunggungiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di sebuah pemakaman tua. Apa keluarganya ada di sini? Apa ini kuburan para manusia serigala?

Dia melangkah menjauhiku. Aku keluar dari liang makam, kemudian berlari mendekatinya. Dia sempat menengok ke arahku, kemudian berjalan lagi ke arah makam lain. Hei! Manusia serigala itu pemalu! Apa dia sengaja melakukannya supaya aku pergi? Atau sebaliknya?

"Tuan Manusia Serigala!" aku mencoba memanggilnya. Siapa tahu manusia serigala itu bisa bicara! "Kenapa Anda di sini? Apa Anda tinggal di pemakaman ini? Tuan Manusia Serigala?" Yah, Tuan Manusia Serigala memang julukan yang agak kepanjangan, tapi dia bakal tersinggung kalau aku hanya memanggilnya "Serigala". Karena dia bukan serigala. Dia setengah manusia.

Tapi Tuan Manusia Serigala hanya menatapku dengan mata kuningnya yang besaaar.

"Tuan Manusia Seriga—"

"Kenapa gadis kecil sepertimu ada di sini?"

Aku terkejut. Tuan Manusia Serigala bisa bicara! (Meskipun suaranya agak serak).

Aku menjawab dengan sikap sebaik yang aku bisa. "Aku mau ke rumah nenekku, Tuan Manusia Serigala. Dia tinggal di pinggir hutan ini. Dan aku suka mengumpulkan bunga hutan untuknya. Terutama yang warna-warni! Oh, aku juga ingin ke taman bermain yang ada di hutan. Kakakku Ginger bilang, dia pernah melihatnya."

Tuan Manusia Serigala terdiam sebentar. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan baik, karena dia sedang berhadapan denganku. Tuan Manusia Serigala memiliki kepala berbentuk serigala. Gigi-giginya tajam dan besar. Matanya kuning, dan selalu menatapku seperti aku menatapnya, Mulutnya juga lebar.

"Pasti jauh dari pemakaman ini ke rumah nenekmu," hei, Tuan Manusia Serigala berbicara lagi! Dia berlutut di hadapanku. "Kau mau kuantar ke sana? Naik saja di punggungku."

Menunggangi seorang manusia serigala? Dia tidak bercanda, 'kan?

Aku mencoba menatap matanya lebih dalam. Tapi hanya ada kejujuran di sana.

"Hmm... oke! Jangan lupakan soal taman bermainnya, ya!"

Dan sekarang, aku ada di punggung Tuan Manusia Serigala. Tuan Manusia Serigala mengajakku berkeliling-keliling , dengan aku di atas tengkuknya. Aku agak terguncang-guncang, sih, saat dia berlari melintasi hutan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini seru!

Yuhuuu! Aku pasti anak paling beruntung di seluruh dunia!

Tunggu sampai kakak-kakakku tahu soal—

* * *

_._

_No, don't let the wolf creep in your door_  
_He'll drag you in sleep to his_  
_chamber of horror_

_._

* * *

Badanku sakit... _Sakit_...

Bukan sakit karena jatuh..., tapi sakit... nyeri... Seperti dicakar-_cakar_. Sakit... pedih...

Berdarah...

Aku bangun. Pelan-pelan. Tangan duluan, kemudian kaki. Sakit... seperti saat aku jatuh dari sepeda... saat lututku tergores... tapi yang ini _lebih_ sakit.

Langit malam. Gelap. Aku masih di hutan. Dan sekarang_ sedang hujan_. Sakit... Badanku pasti luka-luka. _Semua_. Air hujan yang masuk ke bajuku... sakit...

Bajuku... _robek_? Koyak-koyak. Menembus ke pakaian dalam. Scarlet pasti marah nanti... Pertama tanah, kotor... kedua darah... Sakit... Aku menangis. Menangis terus. Terus.

_Scarlet... Ibu..._

Aku melihat sesuatu di kejauhan. Rumah Nenek. Benarkah itu rumah Nenek? Tapi keranjangku hilang. Bunganya hilang.

Aku berjalan. _Pelan_-pelan. Lurus, ke rumah Nenek. Aku _tidak tahu_ apa yang akan terjadi.

Kaki kanan. Kaki kiri. Kaki kanan. Kaki kiri.

_Aku harap Nenek masih mau menerimaku_. Aku mau _berbaring_ di sebelah Nenek. Aku mau Nenek _mengusap luka_ku dan _menyanyikan_ku lagu tidur. Aku mau Nenek menceritakan dongeng Serigala dan Tujuh Anak Kambing. Seperti saat dulu.

Nenek...

.

.

_Astaga..._

Rumah Nenek. Nenek... Kenapa begini?

Ruang tamunya berantakan. Gelap. Ada pecahan kaca di lantai. Bertebaran. Dan ada _darah_nya...

"Neneeek?" aku berteriak. Bagaimana kalau Nenek kenapa-napa? Kenapa tadi aku tidak langsung ke rumah Nenek saja? Apa tadi ada orang jahat menyakiti Nenek? Aku harap Nenek tidak kenapa-napa. Nenek pasti tidak kenapa-napa.

Aku berlari ke arah dapur. Badanku sakit, sakit sekali... Tapi aku mau bertemu nenekku. Dan siapa tahu di dapur ada nenekku. Tapi tidak ada. _Tidak bakal ada_. Nenek, 'kan, sakit. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang waktu.

Itupun kalau dia masih berbaring. Kalau dia sudah... "Neneeek! Ini Robiiin!"

Yah, aku teriak lagi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. _Nek, di mana engkau?_

Aku berjalan pelan. Menyeret-nyeret kakiku yang basah. Tapi tiba-tiba seperti ada tangan yang _menarik_ku ke lantai. Aku terjatuh. Pertama lututku, kemudian perut, kemudian dagu... semuanya seperti menempel di lantai.

Lemas. Tengkurap di situ rasanya nyaman. Tapi hanya sebentar saja.

Aku berbaring di lantai seperti ikan mati. Aku lelah dan aku _ingin tidur_. Aku menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkan napas, menarik kemudian mengeluarkan, berulang kali. Aku mencoba tidur di atas lantai sambil menahan napasku, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi aku bernapas lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan aku bernapas. Tidak... ada.

Badanku berbau besi karatan. Jaketku lengket ke tubuhku. Pakaian dalamku juga. Robek... pakaianku robek... Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Kenapa badanku rasanya dicabik-cabik? Kenapa tanganku ada warna merahnya?

Tidak tidak tidak, Robin. Aku harus kuat. Aku _akan_ ke kamar Nenek. Harus, harus... Aku tidak peduli soal badanku yang berdarah-darah. Aku akan berhasil ke kamar Nenek. _Tidak ada_ yang bisa menghentikanku.

Atau _ada_.

Aku mulai merangkak. Keluar dapur. Ke arah pintu di belakang dapur. Langsung mengarah ke tangga. Kamar Nenek ada di lantai atas. Nek, tolong aku... Obati aku, _tolong_...

Naik, naik, ke puncak tangga...

_Satu tingkat..._

_Dua tingkat..._

_Tiga tingkat..._

Di lantai dua gelap. Masih gelap. Tapi ada jendela di langit-langit. Cahaya malam yang biru gelap tumpah ke dalam ruangan.

_Nek..._

Di mana kamar Nenek, ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku lupa?

Ada banyak pintu di lantai dua. Aku tidak ingat yang mana yang ke kamar Nenek. Rumah Nenek luas, memang luas; lebih luas dari yang terlihat di luar. Akhirnya, aku naik tangga lagi. Tangga panjang yang ada di pojokan lantai dua.

Apa kamar Nenek ada di loteng? Aku lupa...

Badanku sakit. Perutku sakit. Kaki-kakiku sakit. Ada warna merah di anak tangga saat aku merangkak di atasnya. Rasanya aku mau mati... Tidak, aku _tidak bisa mati_ karena rasa sakit. Aku akan muncul lagi seperti di video game.

_Akan muncul lagi_. Pasti...

Aku membuka pintu loteng pelan-pelan. Loteng itu disirami sinar bulan. Padahal tidak ada jendela di sana, aku yakin. Dan di tengah-tengahnya ada tempat tidur bayi. Tempat tidur yang mungil sekali.

_Oh_, aku ingat...

Itu tempat tidurku waktu masih bayi. Nenek yang membelikannya saat aku lahir. Sekarang aku sudah besar, sudah bisa jalan, jadi Nenek menyimpannya di sana untuk kenang-kenangan. Tapi... tempat tidur itu...

Bukannya itu berarti aku _pernah dilahirkan_ sebelumnya? Keluar dari perut Ibu? Dan sebelum aku lahir, _tidak ada Robin Red_ di dunia ini?

_Ibu, maafkan Robin..._

Ruangan lain di sebelah loteng itu. Aku merangkak-rangkak untuk bisa ke sana. Di sebelah ruangan yang terdapat tempat tidur bayi, ada sebuah kamar. Bukan kamar Nenek. Mungkin hanya kamar kosong.

Tidak ada tempat tidurnya. Tapi ada _lima_ kursi, dan ada _lima_ balon, dan ada sebuah kue _ulang tahun_.

_Oh, aku tahu kue itu..._

Itu untuk ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunku yang kesembilan. Nenek pernah bilang kalau dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunku sekali-sekali. Nenek memang baik, dia susah-payah memesan kue ulang tahun untukku. Dan balon-balonnya juga.

Tapi aku tidak datang. Awalnya aku ingin datang bersama Ginger; tapi tiba-tiba hujan... dan Nenek hanya menunggu di rumahnya. Sendirian. Dengan kue yang tidak dimakan dan balon yang tidak dimainkan. _Sendirian_.

_Nek, maafkan Robin..._

Aku merangkak lagi. Menyeret-nyeret badanku di lantai. Ada cairan merah yang seperti melengketkan antara kulitku dengan pakaianku... dan cairan itu berbau besi berkarat.

Aku harus menemukan Nenek.

Kuharap Nenek ada di ruangan di sebelah ruangan ini.

Tapi tidak ada.

Aneh. Aku yakin ini kamar Nenek. Aku sudah ke sini berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.

Kamar ini juga tidak terlihat seperti kamar Nenek...

Aku ingat kamar Nenek yang sebenarnya; kertas dindingnya hijau dan ada lampu terang di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Nenek biasanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, melambai padaku saat aku masuk. Tapi sekarang... di mana Nenek? Aku sendirian di sini. Sendirian...

Tempat tidurnya kosong. _Berdarah_. Dan ada jendela besar di belakang tempat tidurnya. Jendela itu menumpahkan sinar bulan yang terang.

Aneh, aku pasti mimpi... Di depan tempat tidur Nenek, ada... sesuatu. Sebuah lubang. Lubang di tanah yang baru saja digali. Tidak—aku pasti hanya mimpi. Manusia tidak mati. Aku _tidak akan_ mati.

Di depan tempat tidur Nenek, ada lubang kuburan yang masih segar.

Apa... di sana ada Nenek?

Aku melongok ke dalam.

Dan _terjatuh_.

.

.

.

"Robin? R-Robin? Kenapa di sini, Nak?"

Setidaknya aku paham sekarang. _Kematian itu hal yang nyata_. Aku akan mati. Masuk ke lubang kubur. Suatu saat nanti.

Tidak semua orang akan memercayai anak kecil. _Tapi seorang anak kecil akan memercayai semua orang_.

.

* * *

Final

or is it?


End file.
